Keiner Kann Verlierer Leiden!
by Kleine Aster
Summary: Mokuba nutzt einen Stromausfall in der Duell-Arena, um Yugi einen Streich zu spielen...der ihm daraufhin eine kleine Lektion über faule Tricks und faires Verlieren verabreicht. Komisches Ship, nette Geschichte.


DISCLAIMER: Wenn ich YGO besitzen würde, wäre ich Kazuki Takahashi. Wenn ich Kazuki Takahashi wäre, wäre ich aber auch ein Mann und Mitte 40. So betrachtet vielleicht nicht schlecht, dass ich´s nicht bin.

WARNINGS: Shonen-ai (als hätte ich´s nicht schon gesagt...und als wenn´s irgendwen stört...)

A/N:

Fieses Miststück!Mokuba aus den frühen Mangas hattes es mir wirklich angetan, und das hier ist sozusagen mein Tribut. Inspiriert wurde die Geschichte von den zwei Runden Kapselmonster-Schach, die Mokuba gegen Yugi verliert...er ist einfach zu süss, wenn er sich über eine Niederlage aufregt, aber auch ziemlich ungemütlich, also zeigt er hier seine biestige Seite. Ausserdem dachte ich, die Fic könnte noch´n bisschen Sex enthalten, darum ist Mokuba hier bereits 15. Ich weiss, immer noch nicht alt, aber ich hatte keine Lust einen Yugi Mitte 20 zu schreiben, also hab ich´s dabei belassen.

Also, erstes Mal YGO und erstes Mal Shonen-ai. Soll keine Ausrede sein, wenn die Geschichte scheisse ist, ist sie´s trotzdem.

Hoffe aber mal, sie ist es nicht.

KEINER KANN VERLIERER LEIDEN

„Kaibas verlieren nicht! Und wenn es doch passiert, dann ruhen sie nicht, bis das Konto ausgeglichen ist! Ein Kaiba lässt eine Niederlage nicht im Raum stehen! Niemals!"

Das war einer der ersten, ältesten Grundsätze des Kaiba-Seins, die Seto seinem kleinen Bruder eingetrichtert hatte, und mit Abstand der mit den meisten Ausrufezeichen darin.

Wenn ein Kaiba geschlagen wurde, musste er zur Revanche antreten.

Mit anderen Worten: Kaibas waren einfach beschissen schlechte Verlierer. Mokuba war keine Ausnahme. Keiner konnte schliesslich Verlierer leiden, oder?

Zumindest dachte er das.

Alles begann an einem relativ harmlos daherkommenden Mittwochmorgen, als die Vorstandskonferenz der Kaiba Corporation durch ein schrilles Piepsen unterbrochen wurde. Entnervt schnappte Seto Kaiba nach dem blinkenden Telefon auf seinem Tisch.

„Welchen Teil von Keine Anrufe Durchstellen verstehen Sie nicht?!" fauchte er seine Sekretärin an.

Die Frau war nervös. „Es tut mir leid, Sir. Aber es ist ihr Bruder. Er scheint sehr aufgebracht zu sein..."

Seto warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr über der Tür. Mokuba? Aufgebracht? Morgens um zehn in der Schulpause schon? Er presste widerwillig die Lippen zusammen. Das High School-Semester hatte eben erst angefangen, und nach allem, was er von Mokubas Beobachtern so hörte, kam er nicht besonders toll zurecht... Wenn er schon wieder was angestellt hatte...

Er nahm das Gespräch an. „Mokuba?"

Auf die Lautstärke seines Bruders war er nicht vorbereitet. Selbst seine Berater am Tisch konnten sich ein kollektives Zucken nicht verkneifen, als die Stimme des Vizepräsidenten aus dem Hörer schallte.

„Seto, du musst mich rächen!" Mokubas jugendliche Stimme zitterte vor Wut – und Scham. Seto konnte Gelächter im Hintergrund vernehmen. Machte sich etwa irgendwer über seinen Bruder lustig? Über SEINEN Bruder...? Seto ballte die Faust.

„Ich bin gedemütigt worden! Großer Bruder, du musst meine Ehre wiederherstellen." Er machte eine bedeutsame Pause. Dann sagte er: „Ich will, dass du Yugi Mutou einsperren lässt. Ok? Ich verlange, dass er....verhauen wird...oder sowas..."

Das Gelächter im Hintergrund explodierte bei diesen Worten.

Seto kniff die Augen zusammen. Mokuba hatte normalerweise ein freundliches Temperament...sogar etwas ZU freundlich für Setos Geschmack. Er brüllte sonst nicht aus vollem Hals nach Prügelstrafen, nur weil ihm irgendwer dumm kam.

Was konnte Yugi Mutou seinem Bruder angetan haben?

Yugi mochte ein passabler Duellant sein, aber Seto misstraute ihm. Er hielt ihn irgendwie für unnormal. Schliesslich lief er herum und erzählte allen, die es nicht wissen wollten, dass ein alter Pharao ihn als Ferienhaus nutzte oder so ähnlich. Und dann dieses Hundehalsband und dieser Leder-Tick...

Wer so unbescholten und freundlich tat, hatte nach Setos Ansicht entweder was zu verbergen oder ein Rad ab.

„Tut mir leid, Mokuba," belehrte er seinen Bruder zunächst einmal, „aber so sehr ich diesen Spielladenshrimp und seine stinkende Bande hasse, ich kann keine Leute verprügeln lassen, nur weil du es willst." Er seufzte. „Obwohl das zweifelsohne Spass machen würde," betonte er dann. „Aber erzähl mir erstmal, was passiert ist."

Es entstand eine kleine, verlegene Pause, bebvor Mokuba zögernd begann zu berichten. Seto sank in seinen Stuhl zurück und nutzte die Zeit, seine stressgeplagte Stirn zu massieren, während er seinem Bruder zuhörte. Aber nach einiger Zeit fror seine Bewegung plötzlich ein.

Die Berater am Tisch ahnten, dass ihr Boss im Begriff war, ungemütlich zu werden, als sie beobachteten, wie der letzte Rest Farbe aus seinem Gesicht kroch.

Setos emotionslose blaue Augen weiteten sich untypisch. Er hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Du wurdest im SCHACH geschlagen?!" ächzte er.

Eine erschrockene Pause. Dann: „Von YUGI MUTOU?!"

Die Berater fuhren zusammen. Schlechter Zeitpunkt, um mit Seto Kaiba in einem Raum zu sein. Ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt.

Seto stiess zischend die Luft aus. Mokuba schien am anderen Ende den Tränen nahe. „Können wir ihm nicht wehtun, Seto? Nur´n bisschen? Du kannst es doch wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen? Bitte?"

Sein älterer Bruder hob gebieterisch die Hand, als ob Mokuba im Raum wäre.

„Hör auf in mein Ohr zu winseln. Nein, ich will NICHT wissen, wie es passiert ist. Schlimm genug, DASS es passiert ist. Es ist DEINE Niederlage, kleiner Bruder. Denk dir selbst was aus. Sieh zu, dass du es ihm heimzahlst, klar? Das erwarte ich von dir."

Seto drückte das Gespräch aus und liess seinen Blick drohend um den Tisch schweifen, falls irgendeiner seiner Berater auf die Idee kam, die Schlappe seines Bruders komisch zu finden. Er ordnete seine Papiere auf dem Tisch, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

„Also", zischte er in die Runde, „wen wollte ich eben feuern?"

Denk dir selbst was aus...sieh zu, dass du es ihm heimzahlst...

Eine Woche, nachdem sein älterer Bruder diesen Satz zu Mokuba gesagt hatte, fiel während eines Showmatches zwischen Seto Kaiba und der chinesischen Duel-Monsters Nationalmeisterin plötzlich der Strom in der Kaiba-Arena komplett aus.

Nach nur einigen Minuten – die manchen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen – ging das Licht wieder an. Die Stimme eines verlegenen Mitarbeiters knackte aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Wir entschuldigen uns für dieses kleine Problem," dröhnte er. „Das Duell kann nun fortgesetzt werden. Als kleine Entschädigung bekommen alle Zuschauer am Ausgang einen Kaiba-Land-Becher umsonst." Der Mann senkte die Stimme, bevor er verschämt murmelte. „Tut uns leid, Boss." Kaiba mussterte den Lautsprecher mit Abscheu.

Jonouchi, auf der Zuschauertribüne, schnaubte in sein Popcorn. „Super. Genau was ich brauchte. Ein T-Shirt mit Kaibas Namen drauf." Er konnte nicht wiederstehen, den Hals zu recken und zu brüllen: „He, Kaiba! Diesen Monat den Strom nicht bezahlt?!"

Hätte der Blick, den Kaiba ihm aus der Duellarena zuwarf, Zähne gehabt, hätte er ihm wahrscheinlich den Kopf abgebissen. Jonouchi winkte dem schnaubenden CEO vergnügt zu.

Hondas Hand packte ihn und zerrte ihn wieder zurück auf den Sitz. „Geh mir aus dem Licht, Kumpel," nörgelte er. „Ich will wissen, wie´s weitergeht!Guck, die Monster sind zurück!"

Kaibas Holografietechnik hatte sich offenbar von dem Ausfall berappelt und das Duell wurde fortgesetzt. Tausende von Augenpaaren klebten wieder an der Arena.

Nur Anzu sah nicht hin. Mit skeptischem Blick musterte sie ihren kleineren Sitznachbarn.

„Leute...mit Yugi stimmt was nicht."

Honda und Jonouchi drehten sich um. Tatsächlich. Yugi, der vor dem Stromausfall noch mit riesigen violetten Augen am Duellgeschehen gehangen hatte, war mit glasigem Blick in seinem Sitz zusammengesunken. Seine Augen waren leer, sein Mund stand offen und selbst seine Kleider waren ansatzweise zerwühlt. Seine Gesichtsfarbe war der eines sehr aufgeregten Pavians nicht unähnlich.

„Als es dunkel war, habe ich ihn plötzlich leise schreien hören," erklärte Anzu den anderen beiden. „Und seit das Licht wieder an ist, sitzt er da so. Ich weiss auch nicht."

Honda schwenkte seine Hand vor Yugis aufgerissenen Augen, ohne Effekt. Anzu zwickte ihn sanft in die Wange – keine Reaktion.

Der Tumult um sie herum wallte immer höher. Seto Kaiba stand kurz davor, mit der Nationalmeisterin den Boden aufzuwischen.

„Großer Bruder, mach sie alle!" hörte man Mokuba Kaiba atemlos aus der VIP-Lounge japsen.

Jonouchi begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. „Yugi! Mach was! Bist du krank?!" brüllte er seinem Freund ins Ohr. Da ihm nichts anderes einfiel, verpasste er ihm einen Boxhieb.

Endlich kehrte wieder etwas Leben in Yugi zurück. Er blinzelte seinen Freund an, als sei er soeben aus einem UFO auf die Erde heruntergestiegen.

„...wa? N-nein...es ist...alles bestens...es ist nur....die Dunkelheit....es ist so heiss hier drin...ich....Wasser....!" röchelte er und erhob sich zitternd von seinem Sitz.

Anzu nickte verständnisvoll. „Mhm, Kaibas Klimaanlage bringt mich auch um," sagte sie. „Bringst du mir ne Cola mit?"

„Und´n Bier, bitte," ergänzte Honda, mit der Hand in Jonouchis Popcorntüte.

„Zwei Bier," verbesserte Jonouchi. „Äh...Geld bekommst du nächste Woche zurück, ok?"

Aber Yugi schien seine Freunde nicht zu hören, als er an ihnen vorbei aus der Sitzreihe wankte.

Anzu runzelte die Stirn, als Yugi sich an ihr vorbei zum Ausgang presste.

„Yugi," bemerkte sie zögernd, „weisst du eigentlich, dass deine Hose offen steht?"

Seto Kaiba brachte der chinesischen Nationalmeisterin an diesem Abend eine vernichtende Niederlage bei. Sie versuchte daraufhin, ihm dem Kopf abzureissen. Ein halbes Dutzend ausgesucht starker Kaiba-Corp-Mitarbeiter konnte sie erst wieder zur Ruhe bringen, nachdem sie dem CEO einige Bisswunden und eine ausgekugelte Schulter zugefügt hatte, und Jonouchi verkündete noch eine Woche danach strahlend, das sei das beste Event gewesen, dass er von Kaiba Corp bisher gesehen hatte.

„Sie sollten das als Weihnachtsspecial bei Kaibas Fernsehsender bringen", schwärmte er. „Vor allem diese Szene, wo sie versucht, ein Stück aus seinem Bein rauszubeissen...in Slow Motion...unbezahlbar..."

Von alledem bekam Yugi Mutou nichts mehr mit. Er ging, nachdem er seine Freunde verlassen hatte, auf direktem Wege zum Ausgang, ignorierte den Gratis-Kaffee-Becher, den ein Kaiba-Land-Mitarbeiter ihm hinhielt, fuhr nach Hause, ignorierte das Angebot seines Großvaters, mit ihm „Love Boat" zu schauen, schleppte sich die Treppe hoch, riss sich noch im Gehen die Kleider runter und legte sich ins Bett.

Dort starrte er noch Stunden an die Decke und versuchte zu ergründen, was zur Hölle da eben passiert war.

Drei Wochen nach Seto Kaibas Triumph über die Chinesin war Mokuba immer noch höchst zufrieden mit seinem kleinen Racheakt. Alles war abgelaufen wie erwartet.

Er war sich seiner Sache vollkommen sicher, als es eines Tages plötzlich nach Schulschluss in seiner Tasche zu vibrieren begann.

Ihm prallte vor Schreck fast das Handy aus der Hand, als er die SMS las.

Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Achtlos wischte er sich eine Strähne rabenschwarzer Haare aus der Stirn, während seine Augen immer wieder über die Buchstaben wanderten.

Seine schlanken, dunklen Finger verkrampften sich um das Telefon. War er ertappt worden....? Unmöglich, dass Yugi etwas mitbekommen hatte....er hatte sich keinen Patzer erlaubt....

Einige Schüler warfen ihm befremdete Blicke zu, während sie aus dem Ausgang strömten.

Es war ein ungewohnter Anblick, den kleineren Kaiba zu sehen, wie er aufgelöst auf den Treppenstufen vor der Schule sass und mit leerem Blick auf sein Telefon starrte.

Mokuba kümmerte das nicht. Die Nachricht sah harmlos aus, lächerlich für Leute, die nicht wussten, was vor einer Woche im Dunkeln in der Duell-Arena passiert war.

Oder vielmehr: was er letzte Woche angestellt hatte.

„He Kaiba, was issn?" Ein neugieriger Schatten fiel auf ihn und das Telefon. Ein Schüler aus seiner Klasse. „Hast du dich in dein Bildschirm-Icon verliebt?"

Mokuba warf dem anderen einen kühlen Blick zu. „Nein, die Kaiba-Aktie ist wieder um 7 gestiegen," sagte er spitz. „Das wühlt mich immer auf."

Kopfschüttelnd entfernte sich der andere. Mokuba hörte ihn so etwas wie „Freak" murmeln, während er davonskatete. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.

Die Nachricht lautete:

„Mokuba: du bist ein schlechter Verlierer. Biete dir Revanche. Heute nach der Schule. Dino-Park. Komm nicht zu spät. Einmalige Chance. Y."

Gedanken rasten durch Mokubas Verstand. Vielleicht war alles total harmlos. Vielleicht war Yugi wirklich so ahnungslos, wie er aussah....? Vielleicht wollte er wirklich nur gegen ihn spielen...?

Na klar. Und sein Bruder war in Wirklichkeit auch ein schmuseweicher Romantiker, der heimlich Gedichte über Regentropfen im Wind schrieb, und die Erde war nicht rund, sondern flach, und zu Weihnachten rutschte ein dicker Mann durch Schornsteine und verteilte Geschenke. Sei nicht so naiv, Mokuba.

Er wiegte das Telefon in den Händen. Antworten...? Nicht Antworten...? Blöde Ausrede vorschieben? Masern, Pest, Gozaburo wiederauferstanden, Kaiba-Villa abgebrannt...?

Oder...das Unfassbare tun...und...einfach nicht hingehen...?

Mokuba hatte den Gedanken kaum ausgedacht, da schallte schon die Stimme seines Nii-sama ohrenbetäubend durch seinen Verstand:

„Kaibas verlieren nicht! Und wenn es doch passiert, dann ruhen sie nicht, bis das Konto ausgeglichen ist! Ein Kaiba lässt eine Niederlage nicht im Raum stehen! Niemals!"

Und Yugi wusste das. Mokuba sass in der Falle.

Er wählte eine Nummer und drückte sich das Telefon ans Ohr. Nach einer Weile endlosen Fiepens schnappte die Stimme seines Nii-sama aus dem Hörer, wie immer angespannt und ohne Wärme.

„Seto - ich bin´s."

Die Stimme des CEO taute um ein paar Grade auf, aber nicht sehr. Seto mochte keine Unterbrechungen, wenn er arbeitete, ob sie nun von Mokuba kamen oder vom Papst.

„Ah, Mokuba. Gibt´s irgendwas?"

Mokuba fasste sich kurz, er wusste, dass sein Bruder das von ihm erwartete.

„Ich komm heute nicht zum Essen in die Firma."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, bevor Seto nüchtern fragte: „Was Wichtiges?"

Es war keine Spur von Vorwurf in seiner Stimme, aber Mokuba wusste, dass sein Bruder enttäuscht war. Mokuba war so ziemlich die einzige Person, die Seto gern um sich hatte.

„So´n Depp von der Schule will gegen mich Schach spielen." sagte er schnell. „Ich muss ihm wohl eine Lehre erteilen."

Seto liess ein kurzes, hartes Lachen hören. Er liebte es, wenn sein Bruder irgendwem bei irgendeinem Spiel in den Arsch trat. Er kannte schliesslich nicht die wahre Geschichte. Gottseidank kannte er nicht die wahre Geschichte. Nicht auszudenken, was wäre, wenn er die wahre Geschichte...

„Ausgezeichnet, Mokuba. Kenne ich ihn?"

Autsch.

Mokuba war nicht besonders trainiert darin, seinen älteren Bruder anzulügen. Das Telefon rutschte leicht in seiner schweissfeuchten Hand.

„N- nein. Nur so´n Verlierer aus der Parallelklasse. Unbedeutend."

„Kann er spielen?"

„Weiss ich noch nicht. Erzähl ich dir dann."

„Bestens. Ich kann heute abend was zu Lachen vertragen"

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Mokuba dachte schon, sein Bruder habe einfach aufgelegt. Seto hasste Smalltalk. Doch dann kam seine strenge Stimme wieder aus dem Hörer.

„Was ist eigentlich mit der Revanche gegen Yugi?"

Super-Autsch.

Wenigstens war DAS eine Lüge, die Mokuba Seto schon seit Wochen auftischte. Sie ging ihm etwas leichter von der Zunge. „Ach, der. So ein Feigling. Hat sich immer noch nicht gestellt, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Meint, er wolle keinen Streit. Feige Sau!"

Er hörte ein zustimmendes Fauchen aus dem Hörer. Glücklicherweise war Seto arrogant genug um zu glauben, der König der Spiele hätte Schiss vor seinem kleinen Bruder.

„Pah! So ein Schaf! Den kriegst du schon noch dran. Ist sonst noch was?"

„Nein, das war´s. Der Rest heute abend, ok?"

„Gut. Und, Mokuba?"

„Hm?"

„Schach ist MEIN Spiel. Und du bist MEIN Bruder. Blamier mich nicht...nochmal." Es klickte. Nii-sama hatte aufgelegt.

Mokuba steckte sein Telefon ein und atmete ein paar Male auf den Treppenstufen tief durch. Er hatte schon mehrmals beobachtet, das Leute das machten, um sich zu beruhigen. Bei ihm funktionierte es nicht.

Aber ein Kaiba musste tun, was ein Kaiba tun musste.

Mokuba ignorierte die Firmenlimou, die noch immer auf dem Parkplatz wartete, und marschierte auf die U-Bahnstation zu, um in den Schachpark zu fahren.

Der Schachpark von Domino war auch als „Dino-Park" bekannt. Nicht, weil sich dort urzeitliche Monster rumtrieben, sondern wegen des Durchschnittsalters der Besucher.

So war es auch, als Mokuba schliesslich aus der U-Bahnstation kletterte und seinen Blick zwischen den Bäumen und Schachtischen umherwandern liess. Wie immer, alles voller alter Männer. Alte Männer mit Mützen, ohne Mützen, mit Zigarren, ohne Zigarren. Eben unglaublich viele alte Männer auf einem Haufen...

Und ein Schüler in Lederkluft mit blond-violetten Haaren, die wie eine Flamme aus dem Einerlei aus Mützen und ergrauenden Haaren hervorstach. Er wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuss.

Mokuba schluckte.

Einen ungemein starken Fluchttrieb in seinen Beinen ignorierend, schlenderte er mit den Händen in den Taschen so würdevoll wie möglich über den Kies auf seinen Herausforderer zu.

Als wäre das hier alles überhaupt nichts Besonderes. Und als hätte er sich nicht am liebsten eine Papiertüte über den Kopf gezogen.

Im Dunkeln war alles so einfach....im Dunkeln konnte man sich vorstellen, dass alles nicht in Wirklickeit passierte...aber...

So im Licht lösten sich Mokubas Knie bei Yugis Anblick in Keksteig auf.

Als er seinen Schachgegener erblickte, weitete sich Yugis Gesicht zu diesem aufrichtigen arglosen Lächeln, das Mokuba immer aus dem Konzept brachte. Die Wucht dieser Freundlichkeit traf ihn einfach immer unerwartet. Yugis Lächeln war das ehrlichste, unverstellteste Lächeln das er kannte, es war frei von Falschheit, Bitterkeit oder Hohn. Selbst heute.

Natürlich wusste Mokuba, dass Yugi selbst den unfreundlichsten Busfahrer noch so anstrahlte. Das war seine Natur. Trotzdem. Er konnte nicht damit umgehen, so angelächelt zu werden.

Wie angewurzelt blieb Mokuba vor dem Tisch stehen, die Hände noch immer in den Taschen, und musterte den anderen argwöhnisch.

„Yugi."

„Mokuba."

Stille. Die Spatzen zwitscherten unerhört laut.

Schliesslich versetzte Yugi dem freien Stuhl unterm Tisch einen leichten Tritt, so dass er Mokuba entgegenkam.

Mokuba beäugte den Stuhl wie ein bissiges Reptil. Wenn er sich da draufsetzte, war die Sache besigelt. In der Schule war es so einfach, Yugi zu meiden, er war in der Abschlussklasse, und die waren vor lauter Klausuren eh nie zu sehen. Aber hier war kein Entweichen möglich. Wenn er sich setzte, musste er spielen...und er musste Yugi gegenübersitzen.

„Was ist? Denkst du, ich hab´n Attentat vor?" Yugi öffnete seinen Mantel. „Siehst du, keine Knarre. Hab ein bisschen Vertrauen."

Mokuba wünschte sich, er hätte keinen so eingehenden Blick auf Yugis Oberkörper in dem wirklich unpassend engen Shirt bekommen und setzte sich. Yugi hatte alles bereits aufgebaut und knackte begeistert mit den Fingerknöcheln.

„Also los. Wie letztes Mal, du weiss, ich schwarz. Mokuba, du fängst an."

In seinen Augen stand nichts weiter als die reine Vorfreunde auf ein geplegtes Schachspiel. Mokuba musterte ihn, aber Yugis Miene wirkte wie ein offenes Buch. Keine Hintergedanken erkennbar. Vielleicht war Yugi doch so naiv, wie er vermutet hatte, und es würde nichts passieren.

Nur ein Schachspiel...weiter nichts.

Während der ersten Züge entspannte Mokuba sich allmählich etwas. Das Spiel lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit fort von Yugis leuchtenden, freundlichen Augen und dem Vorfall der letzten Woche. Die vertraute Lust, einen Rivalen zu bezwingen, flammte in ihm auf. Das war etwas, das er konnte. Etwas, bei dem er sich sicher fühlte.

Ihm fiel allerdings auf, dass sein Gegenspieler sich nicht besonders anstrengte. Yugi spielte eine entspannte Partie, liess sich von Mokuba in die Defensive drängen und beschränkte sich darauf, seine Züge zu erwidern, anstatt seine Figuren anzugreifen. Binnen kürzester Zeit führte Mokuba vor dem älteren, der unterm Tisch gelassen mit den Beinen schlenkerte.

Eine Weile schoben sie nur schweigend die Schachfiguren über das Brett.

„Übrigens," sagte Yugi schliesslich nebenbei, während er in aller Ruhe einen Bauer über das Feld bugsierte, „mir hat es noch nie irgendwer so phantastisch mit dem Mund gemacht wie du letzte Woche. Ich wollte mich noch bedanken."

Klonk. Der schwarze Turm, den Mokuba soeben von Spielfeld nehmen wollte, fiel ihm aus seiner Hand, die sich plötzlich seltsam kraftlos anfühlte. Sein Mund wurde erst staubtrocken und klappte dann auf.

Der andere hatte während des Satzes nicht einmal aufgesehen. Konzentriert betrachtete Yugi das Spielfeld, einen Ausdruck äusserster innerer Ruhe auf dem Gesicht.

Mokuba sah sich tödlich erschrocken um, aber kein anderer schien von dem Gespräch etwas mitzubekommen. Sie waren umgeben von alten Männern....alten Männern, die nicht mehr besonders viel hörten. Yugi war nicht unclever.

Nacheinander fand Mokuba seinen Verstand, seine Fassung und seine Sprache wieder. Er ahnte, dass es keinen Sinn machte, zu lügen.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich das war?" fragte er eben so gelassen zurück und setzte Yugis Bauer in Schach.

Mit einem Grinsen sah der Ältere auf. „Ich konnte zwar dein Gesicht nicht sehen," sagte er und machte eine Handbewegung, als würde er in etwas herumwühlen, „aber um ehrlich zu sein, deine Haare sind einfach unverkennbar."

Mokuba knirschte mit den Zähnen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er seine lange, zerzauste pechschwarze Matte zum Teufel.

Er wurde rot. Dann hatte er es sich also nicht eingebildet...Yugis Hände waren dagewesen und hatten sich tatsächlich in sein Haar gekrallt, während er...

Yugi rettete seinen Bauern und schnappte sich Mokubas Springer vom Feld. Verdammt! Eine Sekunde nicht aufgepasst!

„Ich liebe Schach," sagte Yugi plötzlich in die Stille, als wäre nichts passiert. „Es ist so entspannend. Findest du nicht? Und man kann sich wunderbar unterhalten." Er beobachtete Mokuba aus den Augenwinkeln. „Ganz in Ruhe. Ohne Freunde und ohne ältere Brüder."

Der kleinere Kaiba unterdrückte den Wunsch, dem anderen seinen schwarzen Turm in sein gutmütiges, offenes Gesicht zu schmeissen. Yugi hatte ihn festgenagelt. Er war dazu verdammt, an diesem Schachtisch mit ihm zu sitzen, so lange die Partie dauerte. Und so wie Yugi spielte, hatte er nicht vor, es kurz zu machen.

„Wir haben nichts zu reden," schnauzte Mokuba, während er etwas radikal einen von Yugis Bauern vom Feld mähte.

Der andere lachte leise. „Dein Kopf war in meiner Hose. Mein Schwanz war in deinem Mund." Gab er zu bedenken. „Wir könnten sehr wohl darüber reden."

„Ich bedrohe deinen zweiten Turm, Yugi. Kümmer dich mal DARUM." zischte Mokuba. Er wusste, dass er beschämt aussah, und dass ihm das nicht besonders stand. Kaibas schämten sich nicht. Und vor treudummen Gurken wie Yugi Mutou schonmal überhaupt nicht.

Innerhalb weniger Züge hatte Yugi seinen Turm aus der Gefahrenzone manövriert.

„Sieht schlecht aus für dich." Er streckte sich, noch immer ohne Anzeichen von Nervosität. „Der Stromausfall war deine Idee, stimmt´s?"

Mokuba nickte. Köchelnd vor Zorn beobachtete er Yugi, der sich sanft reckte und das Zen mit Löffeln gefressen zu haben schien. „Ist kein Problem, wenn man Zugriff auf den Zentralcomputer hat. So wie ich."

„Wusste Kaiba davon?"

Mokuba schnaubte. „Nii-sama? Hast du mitgekriegt, wie der geguckt hat, als das Licht wieder anging? Wenn der wüsste, dass ich vorsätzlich eins von seinen Duellen unterbrochen habe, würde er mich mit einem Fusstritt auf ein Internat am Nordpol schicken."

Yugi betrachtete seine Fingernägel. Wann, in aller Welt, war dieses Schaf Mutou so verdammt cool geworden? „Und wie steht er dazu, dass du Schwänze lutschst?" wollte er wissen. Seine Miene war immer noch freundlich.

Mokuba konnte nicht fassen, dass dieses Gespräch wirklich stattfand. Aber da nun eh nichts mehr zu retten war...

Wutentbrannt beugte er sich über den Tisch. Und versuchte zu vergessen, dass sie sich so nah waren, dass er Yugis Atem auf dem Gesicht spüren konnte.

„Erstens," fauchte er Yugi an, „ich lutsche keine Schwänze. Das war eine Ausnahme. Und zweitens," er zählte an den Fingern ab, „haben Seto solche Sachen nichts anzugehen, und wenn er nochmal meine Yaoi-Hefte wegschmeisst, zieh ich aus. Und drittens - „

Mokuba verstummte. Ihm fiel nichts mehr ein. Ausserdem fühlte sich Yugis Atem auf seiner Haut beunruhigend schön an. Darüber hinaus dämmerte ihm, dass er soeben Informationen rausgab, die er lieber im hintersten Winkel seines Hirns vergraben hätte.

Yugis Miene war frei von Spott oder Heiterkeit. Er fragte nur: „Warum war ich deine Ausnahme?"

Mokuba rollte mit den Augen. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Du hast mich im Schach geschlagen. Ich wollte dir einen Streich spielen. Ich wollte dich demütigen wie du mich."

Yugi blinzelte verstört. „Lass mich das zusammenfassen: Du sabotierst ein arschwichtiges Spiel deines Bruders, schleichst im Dunkeln in meine Sitzreihe, bläst mich wie noch nie in meinem Leben, schleichst dich wieder davon....und das alles, um mir eine Niederlage im Schach heimzuzahlen?"

Mokuba nickte zufrieden. „Wie schlau von dir. Genau so war´s." Gut. Die Botschaft war offenbar angekommen. Mokuba vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern und wandte sich wieder dem Schach zu. Er musste agressiver sein...er wollte das Spiel so schnell wie möglich beenden. Wie ging nochmal diese Dreierkombination, die Seto ihm beigebracht hatte...?

Einige Minuten vergingen in beidseitigem Schweigen. Figuren wurden wieder hin- und hergeschoben. Mokuba lieferte Yugi die fieseste, dreckigste Schachschlacht seines Lebens. Aber er merkte, dass auch sein Gegenspieler keine Gnade mehr zeigte. Die Schonzeit war vorbei. Ziemlich bald hatte sich Mokubas Vorsprung erledigt. Dass Yugi ihn am Anfang offensichtlich geschont hatte, machte ihn nur noch wütender.

Yugi räumte Mokubas fünften Bauern ab und lehnte sich mit einem Gähnen in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Tut mir leid, Mokuba," sagte er dann ergeben. „Ich hab´s versucht, aber es macht keinen Sinn."

Mokuba sah mürrisch auf. Nun, wo die Fakten auf dem Tisch lagen, sah er dem anderen nur ungern ins Gesicht. „Was? Das Schachspiel?"

Yugi schüttelte den Kopf. „Was du eben gesagt hast. Ich hab versucht, es zu verstehen, aber es hört sich wirklich total albern an."

Mokuba schäumte. „Was ist da zu verstehen, Mutou? Du hast mir gegenüber Blösse gezeigt, ich habe dich zum Keuchen und Stöhnen gezwungen, meinetwegen hast du die Kontrolle über dich verloren, und das während du mitten zwischen deinen Freunden sassest...! Du hast Schwäche gezeigt...!"

„...und ich fand es reizend," sagte Yugi achselzuckend. „Vielen Dank nochmal."

Mokuba knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ok. Was war schiefgelaufen...?

In seiner Welt, der Welt der Kaibas, konnte einem nichts Schlimmeres passieren, als dass man die Kontrolle verlor...Schwäche zeigte...

Und eben das hatte er bei seinem Gegenspieler erreicht, oder nicht? Er bekam heute noch Gänsehaut, wenn er daran dachte, wie Yugi sich in der Dunkelheit unter ihm gedreht und gewunden hatte, während sein Kopf in dessen Schoss nickte.

Die Laute, die er ausgestossen hatte, irgendwo zwischen, Qual, Lust und völliger Hilflosigkeit. Das hatte Mokuba gefallen....aus reinen Rachemotiven, natürlich. Er hatte den Älteren überwältigt, er hatte ihn besessen, er hatte ihn gedemütigt! Wie konnte Yugi nur so darüber denken?

Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts war Yugis freundliche, warme Hand an seinem Kinn und brachte ihn dazu, aufzusehen. Mokuba mochte es nicht besonders, so gesehen zu werden wie in diesem Moment. Beschämt, verwirrt, seines Triumphes beraubt...

„Es ist doch so," sagte Yugi behutsam, „die einzige Art für einen Kaiba, an einen anderen Menschen heranzutreten, ist das Spiel. Und die einzige Art, an einen Kaiba heranzutreten, ist ebenfalls das Spiel..."

Mokuba packte die Hand und fegte sie aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich spiele nicht weiter, wenn du alberne Anmachen versuchst," schnauzte er, selbst für seinen Geschmack eine Spur zu schnippisch. „Und nur zu deiner Information, ich hatte nie vor, in irgendeiner Weise an dich...heranzutreten. Es ging nur ums Gewinnen."

Wieder umspielte das Grinsen Yugis Mund. „Tut mir leid. Ich muss deine Zeichen total missverstanden haben, als du zwischen meinen Beinen gestöhnt hast?"

„Anstrengung, Yugi, Anstrengung," presste Mokuba zwischen den Zähnen hervor, während sein Gesicht sich purpurn färbte. „Der Boden war unbequem. Ich musste durch die Nase atmen, ich hatte den Mund voll, meine Knie taten weh und dein blöder Freund bröselte mir dauernd aus Versehen Popcorn auf den Kopf. Das Stöhnen entstand aus reiner Anstrengung. Anders als bei dir."

„Dafür warst du wirklich großartig."

„Doch nur um dich zu demütigen, du Armleuchter!" stöhnte Mokuba verzweifelt auf. Die ersten alten Männer linsten misstrauisch zum Tisch der beiden Schüler herüber.

WOLLTE Yugi ihn eigentlich nicht verstehen...?

Ok, vielleicht hatte es ihn auch ein bisschen angemacht, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen. Er war 15, und sein Bruder hatte soeben all seine Männerpornos verschwinden lassen, was war zu erwarten? Aber letztendlich sollte es nur dem Zweck dienen, Yugi alles heimzuzahlen...wirklich....

Er rappelte sein Selbstbewusstsein wieder auf, indem er Yugis Springer vom Feld fegte. Aber bevor er sich darüber freuen konnte, erwischte ihn unerwartet Yugis nächste Frage.

„Womit hast du trainiert?"

„Was meinst du damit?!"

Dummerweise wusste Mokuba nur zu genau, was Yugi meinte. Auch wenn er sich wünschte, er wüsste es nicht.

Gelassen setzte Yugi seine Dame in Bewegung. „Dumme Frage. Deine...Demonstration letzte Woche, die war herausragend für einen Anfänger. Und ich kenne dich, ich weiss, dass du für diesen..." er kämpfte mit einem Grinsen und Mokuba wiederholt mit dem Wunsch, ihn mit Schachfiguren zu beschmeissen, „für diesen Großen Moment trainiert hast. Und ich denke nicht, dass du in Domino rumgelaufen bist und wahllos Jungs Oralsex angeboten hast....also, womit hast du trainiert?"

Diese Frage war sowas von peinlich, dass Mokuba alles vergass, das Gewinnen, das Verlieren, den Racheplan. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr wie ein großartiger Spieler. Vielmehr fühlte er sich schüchtern, unsicher und verwirrt. Er fühlte sich wieder wie in dem Moment, als er in sein Zimmer kam und seinen Bruder erblickte, der ihm mit anklagendem Blick seine Pornos ins Gesicht hielt. Wie ein stinknormaler Teenager. Und scheisse, er hasste das.

Minuten, Ewigkeiten vergingen, bis er schliesslich mürrisch knurrte: „´ne Gurke. Ich hab ne Gurke benutzt."

„Gross?"

„Ziemlich."

Yugi lachte. Mokuba dachte zunächst, der andere lache ihn aus...bis er die hektische Röte bemerkte, die über Yugis Gesicht schlich. „Wie schmeichelhaft für mich. Ich hoffe, du wurdest nicht enttäuscht."

„Wurde ich nicht," sagte Mokuba schneller als der denken konnte. Eine Sekunde später wünschte er sich, er hätte nie gelernt zu sprechen. Er presste sich beide Hände vor den Mund und wusste gleichzeitig, dass das kombiniert mit seiner knallroten Birne ein wirklich lächerliches Bild abgab.

„Oh, nicht doch," hustete Yugi lachend, noch immer rote Flecken im Gesicht. „Versteck ihn nicht. Du kannst so phantastische Sachen mit diesem Mund anstellen..."

„Hör auf!" Mokuba war selbst überrascht, wie stark seine Stimme zitterte. Er starrte auf seine Hände und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

Die Hitze in seinem Gesicht flutete nun endgültig durch seinen Körper. Und bevor er seinen Verstand davon abhalten konnte, war er dabei, die Geschehnisse der letzten Woche ernsthaft zu überdenken.

Yugi hatte recht. Sein total behämmertes Rache-Szenario ergab keinen Sinn. Oder vielmehr, es ergab einen Sinn, aber einen vollkommen anderen, als er selbst geglaubt hatte.

Wenn man einen Menschen besiegen wollte, dann stellte man sich ihm zum Kampf...

...oder man bezahlte einen Haufen Kaiba Corp-Putzmänner, die ihn in einen Müllcontainer stopften...

Was man NICHT machte, wenn man einen Menschen verachtete und besiegen wollte, war, sich zwischen seine Beine zu knien, mit zitternden Fingern seine Hose aufzumurksen und sich auf den Inhalt zu stürzen.

Egal, wie dunkel es war.

Nein, das machte man nur aus einem Grund. Weil man es selbst wollte. Und schon lange davon träumte und sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste.

Es ging hier überhaupt nicht um Yugis Schwäche. Es ging um seine eigene Schwäche für Yugi.

Ist schon scheisse, wenn man seine eigenen Gefühle nur von Weitem kennt, dachte Mokuba zerknirscht. In null komma nichts treten sie einem in den Arsch.

Yugi schien seinerseits das Interesse am Schach verloren zu haben. Er stemmte seine Arme auf das Feld und schob dabei fast die Figuren vom Tisch. Und alles nur, um sein Gesicht so nahe wie möglich an Mokubas zu bringen.

Mokubas Gesicht brannte so sehr, dass sie beide die Hitze spürten. Yugis Augen schwammen vor seinem Blickfeld herum, viel zu nah. Sein Atem verstärkte das Glühen auf der Haut.

Durch das heftige Klopfen des Blutes in seinen Ohren hörte er Yugis Stimme, die ungezwungen weiter auf sein Selbstbewusstsein eindrosch.

„Als du mich damals im Schach besiegen wolltest, wolltest du damit meinen Respekt verdienen, stimmt´s...?"

Lügen hatten keinen Zweck mehr. Er nickte.

„Und als du verloren hast, da warst du so wütend, weil...es für dich so war als hätte ich dich...zurückgewiesen oder so..."

Mokuba spürte einen überformatigen Klotz im Hals. Trotzdem war es seltsam befreiend, das alles zuzugeben, vor Yugi...und sich selbst.

„Ich dachte..." er schluckte. „Ich dachte, k-keiner kann Verlierer leiden, ist doch so."

Er spürte einen Windhauch an seiner Hand, und merkte, wie sich Yugis Finger um seine schlossen, mit ihnen spielten, die sensible Haut kitzelten.

„Und diese...diese vollkommen hirnverbrannte, wenn auch umferwende, Aktion letzte Woche in der Arena...das war alles ein einziger aufgeblasener Plan, mein Interesse zurückzugewinnen. Hab ich recht?"

„Ja...." Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm mit diesem JA der Rest von Mokubas Lebenskraft aus ihm entweichen.

Mokuba spürte die Hitze, die ihrer beider Gesichter abstrahlten. Es war heikel, es war eine bedrohliche Situation, denn diese Hitze war einerseits das, was er sich mehr wünschte als alles andere...und andererseits das, was er zu vermeiden versuchte, wo es nur ging. Und was das allerschlimmste war: man hatte ihn ertappt.

In dem Versuch, Yugis Schwäche aufzudecken, hatte er nichts anderes erreicht, als seine eigene Schwäche offenzulegen. Was für ein gigantischer Fehler.

Mokuba wagte erst wieder aufzusehen, als Yugi sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen wieder in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen liess. Er stellte mit Staunen fest, dass sich etwas an ihm verändert hatte.

Es war anders, als wenn er sich in seinen Yami verwandelte...das hier war ohne Zweifel Yugi Mutou, aber trotzdem veränderte er sich. Sein bescheidenes schmales Gesicht nahm einen triumphierenden Ausdruck an. Seine Augenbraue über dem rechten Augen spielte verrückt, als er Mokuba angrinste. Mokuba kam der Anblick vage bekannt vor.... Genau. Das war Yugis Sieger-Gesicht.

„So. Und nun erkläre ich dir MEINEN Plan", setzte der Ältere an. „Die Strafe des Schicksals, könnte man sagen. Das kennst du schon, oder?"

Mokuba nickte betäubt. Klar. Strafe des Schicksals. Nur weil Yugi ohne Yami auftauchte, hiess das nicht, dass er nicht trotzdem dessen miese Angewohnheiten mit sich rumschleppte.

Und, wie immer, kam zunächst die moralische Rede. Auch das noch.

„Du kannst es also nicht ertragen, deine wahren Gefühle zuzugeben? Weil sie für dich eine Schwäche darstellen? Na schön, das kannst du dir nun abgewöhnen, denn ich werde dir nun täglich das vor Augen führen, was du als deine einzige Schwäche betrachtest. Äh-...Mich."

Yugi errötete und konnte ein nervöses Zucken im Mundwinkel nicht verbergen, und der Moral-Effekt seiner Rede war hin.

„Und das so lange, bis du in der Lage bist, zu deinem Gefühl zu stehen. Was ich damit eigentlich sagen will ist...."

Mokuba spürte sein Herz fünf Stockwerke tiefer krachen, als Yugis Hand sich nun fest um seine schloss.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen will ist...ich bin interessiert."

Ihre Lippen waren nicht mehr weit voneinander entfernt. Mokuba war unweigerlich von Yugi beeindruckt. Er selbst konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ein Liebes-Geständnis aus nächster Nähe abzugeben, komplett mit Augenkontakt und allem. Das war spektakulär...und trotzdem war es auch furchtbar peinlich.

Yugis Zunge bot einen hübschen Anblick, als sie auf seinem Mund schnellte, um die Lippen zu befeuchten. Trotzdem presste Mokuba in Abwehr seine eigenen Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Er konnte nicht schwach werden. Er konnte es einfach nicht.

Yugi blinzelte unsicher und lachte verlegen. „Es tut mir leid für dich, Mokuba, aber es sieht aus, als hätte ich dich im Schach. Statt eines Dates mit dir, das ich eh nie bekommen hätte, bekomm ich Tausende. Ich sehe endlos lange Winterabende, ich sehe lange Nachmittage im Sommer...man kann auch am Strand Schach spielen, weisst du....ich hab mir auch überlegt, dass man NACKT Schach spielen könnte...im Bett....in der Badewanne...und ich hab bei einem meiner unerfreulichen Besuche bei euch zu Hause bemerkt, dass ihr einen SEHR schönen Whirlpool habt..."

Mokuba senkte den Blick, während Yugis Triumphrede über ihn hinwegspülte. Nun, da Yugi seine Schwäche kannte, konnte er ihm erst recht nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.

Er hatte verloren. Erst sein Herz, dann sein Schachspiel, dann seinen Verstand, dann seine Würde. Und er hatte es nicht besser verdient, als hier mit gesenktem Kopf zu sitzen und sich Yugis Spott anzuhören.

Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass ein Schachbrett so deprimierend aussehen konnte. Die Figuren bekamen zittrige Ränder vor seinen Augen, als diese sich mit Tränen füllten. Angestrengt stierte er auf ihre Schachpartie, auch wenn er längst nichts mehr erkennen konnte .

Nur weil ER wusste, dass er fast heulte, musste Yugi es noch lange nicht wissen....

Zu spät.

„He..." Langsam, aber sicher rutschte das triumphierende Lächeln von Yugis Miene und machte einem beklemmten Ausdruck Platz. Er nahm seine Hand von Mokubas, als hätte er einen 100-Volt-Hau abgekriegt. „He warte, es tut mir leid...ich wollte nicht....ich mein´s nicht ernst...das mit dem Whirlpool war´n Witz...und der war scheisse..."

„Kön-können wir nicht einfach aufhören, darüber zu reden...?" presste Mokuba aus einer viel zu engen Kehle hervor. Er wusste, dass er Yugis momentane Verlegenheit ausnutzte, um zu betteln, aber ihm war alles egal. „Ich will kein Sieger im Schach mehr sein, du kannst das alles haben, ok? Nur reden wir nicht mehr drüber, bitte - tun wir so, als wär nichts passiert - „

Es war ein bisschen Trauer in Yugis Gesicht und seine Stimme hörte sich enttäuscht an, als er weitersprach.

„Heisst das, du verzichtest lieber auf deine Revanche, als weiter mit mir zusammenzusein?"

„G - enau." schluckte Mokuba. So war es. Er wollte lieber der bescheuerte Obertrottel im Schach sein, der den Arsch voll bekam, als täglich Yugis Anwesenheit zu ertragen, das Herzrasen, und diese verwirrenden, saublöden Gefühle, die er mit sich herumschleppte.

Yugi wirkte auf einmal sehr nüchtern, sehr ernst, überhaupt nicht mehr siegreich. Er betrachtete seine Fingernägel. „Gut. Dann ist mein Plan ebenso im Eimer wie deiner. Ich war im Irrtum. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, ich entschuldige mich. Wenn du willst, brechen wir das Spiel ab."

Dieser letzte Satz überraschte Mokuba so sehr, dass er seine Scham für einen Moment beiseite fegte, um Yugi entgeistert anzustarren. Noch nie, noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er erlebt, dass sein Bruder ein Spiel abgebrochen hätte, ob nun das Haus einstürzte oder die Stadt in Flammen stand. Er hatte nicht einmal geglaubt, das so etwas möglich war.

Yugi wollte das Spiel abbrechen, damit ER sich nicht länger quälte...? Das war....war das etwa...MITLEID?

Das war rührend. Und irgendwie beleidigend.

„Ich brauch keine Almosen von dir, Yugi," fauchte er. Sein Trotz meldete sich mit Wucht zurück. „Wir bringen diese Riesenkatastrophe hinter uns. Lass uns spielen. Ich schleich mich bestimmt nicht hier aus dem Park wie´n Wurm, da verlier ich lieber..."

„Mokuba...."

„Ein Kaiba kann nämlich doch verlieren, ich werd´s dir beweisen! Ich werd mit Würde dieses Scheißspiel verlieren, und dann will ich nie wieder was davon hören!"

„Mokuba..."

„Dann bin ich eben der erste Kaiba, der verlieren kann, na und, is doch auch was...du und Seto, ihr könnt mich beide mal..."

„MOKUBA!"

Mit Mühe klappte er den Mund wieder zu, denn er hätte Stunden so weiterreden können. Es war befreiend. Was sollte das alles...? Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Yugi die Tatsache, dass er nicht verlieren konnte, ausnutzte um sich über ihn lustig zu machen! Er würde der beste Verlierer der Welt werden...!

Inzwischen wurde es dunkel im Park. Die meisten Schachtische waren leer, und am Ausgang verabschiedeten Grüppchen von alten Opas sich mit seltsamen Handzeichen voneinander.

Yugi sah ihn nicht mehr an. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen stierte er auf das Schachbrett herunter, das sie beide mittlerweile fast vollkommen vergessen hatten. Er murmelte etwas, das Mokuba nicht verstand.

„...ewonnen," hörte er nur.

„Was is los?" fragte er entnervt.

Ein leichtes, niedergeschlagenes Lächeln huschte über Yugis Gesicht, aber nur kurz. „Du kannst aufhören, dich aufzuregen. Mokuba, du hast mich geschlagen."

Er sah auf das Schachbrett. Konnte Yugi denn überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören, sich über ihn lus –

Tatsache. Yugi stand im Schach. Mokuba brauchte nur noch einen Zug, dann war Yugis König Geschichte. In dem Durcheinander hatte es keiner von ihnen bemerkt.

Yugi stiess einen schweren Seufzer aus. „Damit wär der Fall wohl gegessen. Du musst nur noch deinen letzten Zug machen, und du brauchst nie mehr mit mir zu sprechen. Da hast du, was du willst. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Mokuba starrte noch immer auf das Feld. Seine Hand könnte nun das Spiel beenden, aber irgendwie bewegte sie sich nicht. „Aber...war ich überhaupt dran?"

„Ich denk schon."

„Wenn du dran wärst, könntest du deinen König noch retten."

Yugi starrte ihn mit riesigen Augen an. „Was denn nun? Willst du mich schlagen oder nicht...?"

„D-doch...natürlich...." mechanisch hob sich Mokubas Hand und kroch aufs Schachbrett, fast ohne dass sein Verstand was damit zu tun hatte.

Yugi schluckte. „Das...das war´s dann wohl."

„Mhm," flüsterte Mokuba, bemüht, das leise Bedauern aus der Stimme zu halten. „Das war´s."

Sie sahen einander an. Und im Licht der untergehenden Sonne bot es einen spektakulären Anblick, als sie beide gleichzeitig rot wurden.

Als Mokuba am späten Abend halb bewusstlos in den Salon der Kaiba-Villa taumelte, wurde er von einer Dose Cola begrüsst, die in irrem Tempo auf sein Gesicht zuraste. Er konnte sie noch knapp aus der Luft fangen, bevor sie ihn ausknockte.

„UND?!"

Mokuba blinzelte. Ach du Scheisse. Seto. Den hatte er total vergessen.

Und das passierte nicht oft.

Auf dem Sofa sass sein Bruder, die langen schlanken Beine übereinander geschlagen, ein vollkommen unübliches Strahlen auf dem Gesicht. Neben sich einen Teller Schokoladenparfait – Mokubas Lieblingsessen.

„Mokuba – du Mistkerl! Von wegen Trottel aus der Parallelklasse! Ich weiss, gegen wen du wirklich gespielt hast!"

Mokuba spürte, wie der Schock die Luft aus seinen Lungen presste. „Wie zum...?"

Seto machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ach, die Tische im Schachpark habe ich irgendwann mal verkabeln lassen...ich kann immer feststellen, wer gegen wen spielt und wie...um Strategien zu studieren, unbedeutend.... Du hättest mir sagen können, dass du gegen Yugi antrittst..."

„Ich äh...wollte dich überraschen..."

„Und du hast ihn geschlagen...!"

„Stimmt." unkte Mokuba lustlos. Nichts davon fühlte sich nur annähernd schön an. „Is das nicht toll."

„Das ist fantastisch! Ich bin stolz auf dich, kleiner Bruder. Das war nicht leicht, ich hab das Transkript von dem Spiel hier..."

Mokuba fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als Seto allen ernstes einen ziemlich kompakten Wust Papier vor sich auf den Tisch stemmte. Das war Yugis und sein Schachspiel, im Detail.

Mokuba war froh, dass Setos Maschinen zwar die Spielzüge aufzeichnen konnten...aber nicht die Körpertemperatur der Spieler.

Er liess seine Schultern hängen, die sich dreimal so schwer anfühlten wie sonst. Normalerweise hätte dieser Schwall aus Lob und Interesse von seinem Bruder wie eine warme Dusche für Mokuba sein müssen. Aber er fühlte sich einfach erbarmungslos leer, ausgelaugt, ereignislos und verödet wie das Kaiba-Corp–Gebäude, wenn die Lichter ausgingen.

Setos Augen flogen über die Seiten. Das Eisblau seiner Augen funkelte. Er streckte die Hand aus und zerrte Mokuba neben sich aufs Sofa.

„Ich freu mich schon seit Stunden darauf, mit dir das Spiel auszuwerten. Komm setz dich, iss was. Hier, ich steh total darauf, was du hier mit deinem Bauern gemacht hast. Und diese Falle hier, mit dem Springer und dem Turm...sehr raffiniert. Und du musst mir erzählen, was für ein GESICHT Mutou gemacht hat..."

Setos Stimme verebbte in seinen Ohren, er hörte ihn nicht mehr. Er sah zu seinem Bruder auf und betrachtete das seltene fröhliche Funkeln in seinen Augen. Dieses Funkeln kam nur, wenn es um ein erfolgreiches Spiel ging. Seto kannte keine anderen Quellen für Freude.

Und Mokuba dachte daran, dass Seto vielleicht alles übers Gewinnen wusste...aber wahrscheinlich nichts darüber, dass es sich wie brennender Strom anfühlte, wenn ein anderer Mensch einem die Hand mit sanften Fingern kitzelte. Und auf einmal fühlte sich diese kleine Siegesfeier unendlich deprimierend an.

Seto blinzelte erstaunt, als sein Bruder sich mit leerem Gesicht wieder aufrichtete und die Tür ansteuerte, ohne ihn, das Spieltranskript oder das Schokoladenparfait eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen.

„Tut mir leid, Seto. Ich hau mich hin. Das Spiel...also...das hat mich fertiggemacht. Ich erzähl dir alles morgen im Detail, hm?"

„Aber...du bist der Gewinner heute abend...es ist DEIN Triumph..."

„Nacht, Nii-sama."

Setos verwirrtes Gesicht verschwand hinter der Tür.

In seinem Badezimmer verbrachte Mokuba lange Minuten damit, sich im Spiegel anzustarren. Er erkannte sich nicht in dem beschlagenen Glas, aber er fand, dass das seinem inneren Zustand durchaus entsprach.

Er erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Er wartete auf Zeichen von Freude...Seto hatte recht...er war der Gewinner des Abends. Es war SEIN Triumph. Hurra.

Aber es stellte sich kein „Hurra"-Gefühl ein. Nichts.

Er dachte an das Mischmasch von Gefühlen, durch die er während dieses Spiels gegangen war. Die Nervosiät, das Herzflattern, die berauschende Nähe. Verwirrend. Unbezahlbar.

Und er bekam das Gefühl, dass er durch seinen Gewinn etwas viel besseres verloren hatte.

Und das, also nein, das konnte er nicht hinnehmen.

Als er lächelte, konnte er durch den Nebel auf dem Glas tatsächlich etwas davon erkennen. Noch immer lächelnd, wandte er sich ab und ging in sein Zimmer.

Er hatte die Hand am Telefon, bevor er überhaupt das Licht anmachte.

Er überlegte kurz und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er für dieses Gespräch das Licht am besten ausliess.

Er drückte ein Paar Tasten, bis er die Nachricht fand, und wählte „Rückruf".

Mit zitternden Fingern presste Mokuba sich das Telefon ans Ohr. Er schluckte ein paar Mal schwer, dann fühlte er sich bereit. Und sogar irgendwie...stark.

Klick. „Uuhh?"

Yugi ging also tatsächlich ziemlich früh schlafen. Mokuba hörte Bettwäsche rascheln und stellte sich vor, wie Yugi sich verschlafen in seinem zerwühlten Bett aufstützte, in einer einfachen, aber dekorativen Unterwäschekombi, und der Gedanke raubte ihm für eine Sekunde die Stimme. Aber nur für eine Sekunde.

„Yugi?"

„Mokuba?"

Er hörte, wie Yugi ein Gähnen verschluckte.

„Was...was issn?"

„Ich muss dir´n Geständnis machen."

Zu seiner Freude hörte er, dass Yugi trotz seiner offensichtlichen Verpenntheit nervös wurde. „...so? Was denn...?"

„Als ich dich heute geschlagen habe, weisst du noch?"

„Mokuba," knurrte Yugi, „das ist knapp ´ne Stunde her. Für was hältst du mich? Natürlich weiss ich das noch."

„Yugi, unterbrich mich nicht. Ich will dir was klarmachen."

Am Telefon, Stimme zu Stimme, mit all den Kilometern zwischen ihnen, fühlte er sich plötzlich viel mutiger als während des Schachspiels.

„Mein Gewinn ist ungültig. Ich hab gemogelt."

Mokuba lächelte in die Dunkelheit. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er zugab, gemogelt zu haben.

Und dieses Mal war es sogar gelogen.

Yugi wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde wacher. „Echt? Mir ist nichts aufgefallen."

„Wundert mich nicht. Ich bin brillant im Mogeln. Aber ich kann das nicht mit meiner Spielerehre vereinbaren. Ich musste es dir sagen. Und du weisst, was das heisst."

Yugi war nun hellwach. DIESE Botschaft war bestimmt angekommen. „Revanche?"

„Genau. Und zwar Spiel für Spiel, Stunde für Stunde, bis ich dich geschlagen habe. Ich bin bereit, mich zu stellen. Wie wär´s mit....morgen?"

Er konnte das Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Yugi am anderen Ende lächelte. „Morgen ist...grossartig."

„Fein." Mokuba war ebensowenig für Small Talk wie Seto. „Dann also morgen. Ich schlage einen etwas privateren Rahmen vor. Das ist eine sehr persönliche Sache. Dein Haus?"

Yugi lachte. Es war kein spöttisches Lachen, es war auch kein fröhliches Lachen. Es hörte sich schüchtern und etwas zittrig an. „O – ok. Und Mokuba?"

„Hm?"

„Du hast eine eigenartige Spielerehre, ehrlich gesagt."

„Ich weiss." Mokuba streckte sich auf seinem eigenen Bett aus. Es stimmte: Im Dunkeln fielen ihm die Dinge einfach leichter. „Und, Yugi?"

„Hm?"

„Es ist Setos Whirlpool. Aber am Wochenende darf ich ihn haben."

Yugis Stimme flatterte durch den Hörer wie eine verschreckte Motte. „Das...hört sich toll an." kommentierte er mit ersterbender Stimme. Mokuba kicherte. Er konnte beinahe fühlen, wie Yugis Gesicht am anderen Ende dramatisch glühte. Das war viel besser, als ihn im Schach zu schlagen.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen nach der Schule bei mir."

„So ist es."

Sie teilten einen Augenblick endlos verlegenen Schweigens. Es war immer noch etwas peinlich, aber trotzdem nicht unangenehm. Schliesslich sagte Yugi unsicher: „Also dann....Gute Nacht."

„Nacht, Yugi." Mokuba hielt inne. Es drängte ihn, Yugi etwas Nettes zu sagen. Und gleichzeitig drängte es ihn, Yugi noch verlegener zu machen. Schliesslich fand er eine Möglichkeit, beides gleichzeitig zu machen.

„Und noch was: Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, wofür das Oh! In Yu-Gi-Oh! steht. Ich bin nicht dazu gekommen, es dir zu sagen, aber...ich denke, seit letzter Woche weiss ich´s."

Bevor der andere die Chance bekam, das zu kommentieren, legte Mokuba auf.

Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Gestrüpp seiner Haare und war sehr zufrieden mit sich, dieses mal wirklich.

Manchmal war es nicht schlecht, der Verlierer zu sein.

ENDE.


End file.
